


Plan C

by FandomsMJ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cole Lives AU, Cole just wants to help his dad feel better, Gen, Hank's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Hank's not feeling good, Cole wants to help him feel better. Conrad uses this to his advantage.





	Plan C

Hank was sick, to the point where even he - stubborn as he was - wouldn’t deny it. Not that he could have denied it convincingly anyway. It was far too obvious he’d caught the flu with tired eyes bright with fever or chills causing him to shiver. Thankfully, all this meant it wasn’t hard to convince him to rest. There wasn’t much else Hank wanted to do anyway. What was hard, however, was getting him to eat something. He hadn’t eaten all day, stubbornly refusing when Connor - and later Conrad - tried to convince him to. Now, it was time for Plan C.

Hearing the door to his room creak open, Hank groaned and huddled deeper into the mound of blankets covering him. Why couldn’t Conrad just leave him alone? 

“Dad?” That wasn’t Conrad. No, that voice was far too young to belong to either of the androids.

“Cole? You shouldn’t be in here, son,” Hank rasped as he uncovered his head to look at the kid. Cole seemed undeterred by his words - and the fact he could easily catch the flu. Which that was the last thing Hank needed, his son catching this damn bug.

Having set the bowl of soup on the nightstand, Cole climbed up onto the edge of the bed. “I made you soup,” he grinned, proud of himself. And completely ignoring what Hank had said since it'd mean him having to do something he didn't want to... typical. 

Hank eyed the bowl of soup, wondering if it’d be worth admitting his stomach wasn’t feeling too good. If he did that though, Cole would surely be disappointed and he hated disappointing his son. Which made him wonder if Conrad had set this up. Seemed like the kind of thing the RK900 might do. Except for the part where it ran the risk of Cole catching the flu. Yeah this wasn’t a setup, neither  of the androids would risk their little brother getting sick.

He’d been debating too long judging by how Cole’s grin faltered. “Aren’t you going to eat it, Dad?”

He sighed, before mustering a tired smile as he moved to sit up. _Oh… his entire body ached…_ “Yeah, kiddo.”

Cole’s grin returned, bright as ever, as he watched Hank pick up the bowl of soup.

* * *

It was a few minutes later when Cole was finally shooed out of the room - successfully at least. He was so proud of himself for being able to do something to help his dad feel better, he hadn’t even noticed watchful blue-grey eyes observing the entire thing. Those same eyes turned back to Hank’s room, where the he was still eating the soup even after Cole left.

The corner of Conrad’s mouth twitched upwards in a small smile. Despite the risk of Cole catching the flu, he knew it’d be worth it to not interfere.


End file.
